A Realization
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: After being asked a question after the world meeting, Russia tells the nations an answer that a lot of them were not expecting, and are left thinking. Rated T just to be Safe.


_**A Realization**_

 _ **By Forever Prosperous**_

"Why haven't you apologized yet for all the shit you did to all those nations, commie bastard?!"

The question, which was asked by America, and directed to his sometimes-rival sometimes friend Russia, made Russia stop from exiting after the world meeting had ended. Everyone had braced themselves for another fight to begin between those two. Switzerland stood protectively in front of Liechtenstein, Nerf Gun in hand(He was forced to stop bringing real guns after doing some damage in some world meetings. Naturally, he wasn't very pleased with this).

Ukraine took this as the time to slip away unnoticed, Canada soon after, not wanting to be mistaken for America following what was probably going to happen.

However,con one was expecting this answer to be coming from Russia.

"Well, for starters, _Amerika_ , I did apologize to a few nations," he began, and then his childish smile was dropped, and replaced with a somewhat downtrodden look, before continuing on. "I apologized to Hungary about what I did to her during her revolution in 1956. Yet, she never forgave me." He pointedly looked at Hungary, who just glared at him.

"I apologized to Shveitsiya for taking away Finland from him, but he never forgave me as well. The same could be said for when I And neither did Poland, Bulgaria, Romania, Czechia, or Slovakia when they broke away from the Iron Curtain of mind. It was after my little Baltic states left me when I realized something," he finished, calmly gazing around the room full of nations expecting an answer. He saw the glares and nervous stares of the nations affected by the Iron Curtain, which was quite a few, Sweden, who looked the same as he normally did, whilst "his wife" Finland looked awkward.

He closed his eyes, and exhaled. "I realized something many of you probably wouldn't think I would have realized. I realized that I was the one apologizing, yet a good portion of you haven't apologized for the mean things you did to me. That's why I stopped apologizing." A lot of countries couldn't understand what he meant by that.

Russia first turned to Sweden and Denmark, and pointed at them. "They never apologized to me for picking on me in my childhood. The same can be said for Prussia, too." Denmark and Sweden looked ashamed, whilst Prussia just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why should have I apologized to him." This went unnoticed by Russia, who then turned to Mongolia.

"You also tormented me, and took me away from my sisters, the only comforting thing I have from my childhood. You still haven't apologized. I don't know what I did to you prior to that to cause you to give me trouble." Mongolia said nothing, and kept a blank face, though one could see the slowly appearing guilt in Mongolia's eyes.

Next, Ivan turned to Germany, and glowered at him. "You betrayed me, and took my sisters away from me, and killed a huge amount of their people." Germany shuddered when Russia brought up sensitive parts of his history.

"You, Amerika, boycotted the Olympics when I hosted them. I was hoping for some people to come over and watch them with me, and try and make amends. That didn't happen, thanks to you. I tried apologizing to you for the time I boycotted the only pics when they were held in your country, but you shunned me. You still haven't apologized about that." America's blue eyes widened at this.

"I can name a good majority of you nations who did something to hurt me and my feelings, but I won't mention, because I want my vodka soon. It really hurts me when I see so many of you starting to put the past between you and one other nation behind you and start fresh. None of you have done that to me. Now I'm going. Bye bye."

And with that, he strolled away, leaving a few countries thinking about what he said.

* * *

 _He stopped apologizing years ago, because people stopped forgiving him. But they never apologized to begin with._

* * *

 **The Words in Italic after the story represent the head canon inspiring this story.**

 **Alright, history time on certain subjects.**

 **"Ukraine Took the time to slip out of the building unnoticed..."- This is me symbolizing the stuff going on in Russia and Ukraine. I'm sorry if anyone is offended.**

 **-Hungary's 1956 Revolution was one of the attempts during the Cold War To break away from Soviet Russia. Thousands of people had died in this failed attempt. I'd imagine Russia wouldn't let Hungary off the hook for this.**

 **-Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and the other countries mentioned were nations in Europe that were forced on Russia's side.**

 **-Olympic Boycotts- In 1980 Moscow hosted the olympics. The US led a Western supported Boycott as a result of what was happening in Afghanistan. Out of revenge, Russia led a boycott on the 1984 Olympics in Los Angeles.**

 **-"You Betrayed me, and you took away my sisters and killed a huge amount of their people..." Aside from Poland, Belarus and Ukraine also dealt with the brunt of the damage done by the Nazis. 3.85 million Ukrainians, Jews, and Non-Jews people were killed during the Holocaust, whilst 2.23 million Belarussians, Jews, and Non Jews were killed. That's _a lot_ of people. I also think Germany and Russia knew that one of them was going to declare war on the other, but I think Russia being somewhat childish deep down believed that that wouldn't have been the case.**

 **Im sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I got caught up in finals and state exams.**

 **stay on the lookout. Cheers.**


End file.
